wdoctorwhofandomcom-20200214-history
The Doctor
The Doctor is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey who fights injustice and saves people. Alone among the Time Lords, he survived the Time War with the Daleks, though they returned shortly before his tenth regeneration. Throughout his life, he had a particular fondness of Earth and humans. Thanks to his heroic character he is a well known and celebrated individual throughout time and space, in contrast to the Daleks (the Daleks and other evil creatures are afraid of him though). The 11 Doctors *'The First Doctor '- The original Doctor was considered a grumpy and short-tempered man who was, simply, brilliant. He was a good scientist and a keen strategist who was, despite what many may say, loyal and protective of his grandaughter, Susan. *'The Second Doctor' - After his regeneration the Doctor becomes a different man in many ways but always remains the caring, adventurous man we all know and this version was no exeption. He was warm and wise, and has been called a 'cosmic hobo'. However, he could be manipulative and could worm his way out of trouble. He was very good at improvising. *'The Third Doctor' - was slightly more, eccentrically ''dressed than his two earlier versions. He drove a yellow car with the number plate WHO 1. The Third Doctor was known for his great passion for gadgets. He could at times by very tetchy and argumentative, an attitude that he demonstrated repeatedly with bureaucrats and other authority figures. *'The Fourth Doctor''' - This Doctor was known for his long stripy scarf and wide smile (and by some his love of jelly babies) He would sometimes relax by playing with a yo-yo and liked to drink ginger beer. *'The Fifth Doctor '- The fifth version of the Doctor wore a stick of celery on his jacket and had a fondness for cricket. He was quieter than the others so far. *'The Sixth Doctor '- The Sixth Doctor had a manic personality and an acerbic wit which could shade into moral passion. He loved a good quote and rarely got caught off-guard by an enemy. He wore extremely bright clothes and a cat badge. *'The Seventh Doctor - '''This Doctor, armed with a keenly tactical mind, his personality deepened and darkened. He seemed, often, a demi-god walking amongst lesser beings, letting his companions know little, an avenging angel driven to eradicate evil at any cost. Of all the Doctors, he had arguably the most complex personality. *'The Eighth Doctor - The Eighth Doctor showed a romantic and sensitive side not evident in the previous Doctors. More morally flexible than his predecessor, this Doctor suffered bouts of amnesia, first after his initial regeneration and again after the first destruction of Gallifrey following the war with the Daleks. *'''The Ninth Doctor - The Ninth Doctor, now a survivor of the Time war, displayed much of the playfulness of the Fourth and early Seventh Doctors, but also displayed a pragmatism which could at times appear callous. This Doctor also seemed very conscious of the effects his actions had on those around him. His attire was also considerably more conservative and less conspicuous than those of his predecessors and his accent and attitude more working class. *The Tenth Doctor - The Tenth Doctor showed a manic personality, and bit of an eccentric crackpot, a cross between the Fourth Doctor and the Ninth, with hints of the Seventh with the style of the Fifth and a fondness for Human pop culture reference. He had a serious side to him, but quite often his more playful traits would counter the serious unless in great danger. At times he could also show various other traits, such as ruthlessness and emotion. *The Eleventh Doctor - The Eleventh Doctor was the most youthful looking incarnation of the Doctor. Far more outwardly alien than his predecessor, he was quite smug about his abilities and exhibited a renewed youthful enthusiasm for adventure. He possessed keen observational skills, as well as a penchant for making deductions in the manner of Sherlock Holmes a skill he encouraged in his companions.